Question: $\left(5x + 8\right)\left(3x + 7\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 5x \cdot \left(3x + 7\right) + 8 \cdot \left(3x + 7\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + \left( 35x + 24x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + 59x + \left( 8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + 59x + 56$